Cold Case
by DrKCooper
Summary: Maura asks Jane to travel with her on a consultation. Jane, recovering from Casey's departure and her failed engagement, opens herself to her affection for Maura. Rizzles. Rated M for adult content and language.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: All recognizable _Rizzoli & Isles_ characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners including, but not limited to Tess Gerritsen. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this fan fiction story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No financial gain is associated with the publishing of this story. No copyright infringement is intended._

_Author's Note: It's been awhile, for which I have no excuse except that life gets in the way. I would like to personally thank the author charactersthatholdmyheart for chapter 22 of her fic "Fragmented Moments." It was moving and truly urged me on to continue writing about these beautiful, complex characters. You'll find this story fits in after the winter finale—assuming Jane has said no to Casey and he has moved on. Also, there's Frost. I can't seem to let go of him and I likely won't until the show has moved on without Lee Thompson Young. This piece is rated M for strong language (how I imagine Jane Rizzoli really talks) and sexual content. I'll likely post it in 2 or 3 parts. Enjoy! -dkc_

_**Cold Case**_

_(Part One)_

Detective Jane Rizzoli had never been as furious about a case. She had pushed the suspect too far and he immediately lawyered up. She stormed out of the interrogation and stomped through the bullpen. After slamming her badge down on her desk, it came as no surprise to Frost to find Jane in the middle of a profane tirade when he reached her.

"Son of a bitch!" she pushed her desk chair hard against the wall.

"Jane..." Detective Frost began, but had no idea what to say to calm his enraged partner.

"Fucking bastard!" Jane fumed.

Frost and every other person in Jane's life knew that she had been more edgy in the last two months. The departure of one Casey Jones certainly had something to do with it, at least from the outside looking it that seemed the likely culprit.

Dr. Isles happened to walk into the bullpen as Jane was kicking the garbage can. The two women made eye contact before Jane stalked toward the break room. The door slammed behind her. Maura and Frost shared a knowing look, Maura putting a palm up to assure Frost that he didn't need to go after her, before the doctor made her way toward the closed door that hid the angry detective.

"Jane?" Maura closed the door behind her and leaned against it, watching as the coffee creamer went flying across the countertop.

"I know better! I'm a fucking idiot! That son of a bitch was about to talk. Dammit!" Jane shoved a chair out of her way as her unruly hair fell across her face.

"It will be fine. Don't beat yourself up," Maura said quietly as she took tentative steps toward her best friend.

Jane continued to mutter words Maura hardly approved of.

"Jane…" Maura took another step forward, reaching a hand out to touch the back of Jane's arm as the detective continued to stand with her back to the doctor.

Jane stilled for a moment, placing her hands on the countertop, bracing herself. After a moment of silence, she pounded her fist on the counter.

"Fuck!" that single work likely was heard far beyond the door of the break room.

"Look at me," Maura's voice was calm, even.

When Jane turned around the worry on Maura's face made her anger escalate. Here was this woman who had complete faith and trust in her and here she was having completely botched the questioning of the suspect. She hated to disappoint people, Maura especially.

"We could have had him, Maura. I was _this_ fucking close," Jane tilted her head back, looking up at the ceiling. "Dammit!"

The cursing continued and Jane told Maura not to try to tell her there were ways around this and they weren't completely and utterly screwed. The tirade continued while Maura was having no luck whatsoever at calming Jane or holding her attention.

"Dammit, Jane!" Maura blurted.

Maura's curse was enough to get Jane to lower her head to look at the smaller woman, but what stilled the tirade completely were the doctor's plump lips connecting with the detective's. Jane was momentarily stunned, not moving or responding for several seconds until her mind caught up with the moment and she took a step back from Maura.

"What the hell was that?" Jane's face was that of surprise, no longer of anger.

"I had to get you to shut up and I wasn't about to slap you," Maura answered matter-of-factly.

"So you thought you should kiss me?" Jane raised an eyebrow.

"It worked didn't it?" Maura couldn't contain a smirk any longer.

"Yes, I guess it did," Jane chuckled.

Maura let out a chuckle herself before taking a seat in one of the chairs around the break room table. Jane leaned back against the counter, running her hands through her wild hair.

"Would you like to go with me to Middlefield to consult on that case?" Maura asked.

Maura, as Chief Medical Examiner for the Commonwealth of Massachusetts, was occasionally called in to advise on cases outside of Boston. The case in Middlefield was a cold case that had recently turned up new evidence after nearly fifteen years of no leads. The small police department in Middlefield didn't even have a medical examiner, relying on the state and local morticians in death cases.

"What would I do?" Jane asked.

"My understanding is that the Chief of Police has only two or three officers. None of them are detectives. I'm sure your skill set would be useful," Maura responded.

"My skill set?" Jane smiled.

"You know what I mean," Maura rolled her eyes.

"It would probably be a good idea for me to get away from this case here for a few days," Jane admitted. "How long will you be out there?"

"I'm leaving in the morning and will be there until I have to fly to D.C. for that medical conference on Saturday," Maura had agreed to give a presentation in D.C. or otherwise would have skipped the conference entirely.

"They won't miss me for three days," Jane insisted, settling the matter.

Maura thought that of course the BPD would miss her, but didn't voice this. She was too pleased that Jane was coming with her. And she was attempting to not think about what kissing Jane had felt like. Whether it would ever happen again was something she tried not to dwell on, but she knew that since Casey's proposal to Jane, there was hardly a time that she wasn't thinking about Jane.

…

"Explain to me why we have to fly to Connecticut to get to a city in Massachusetts?" Jane complained as the two women stepped out of the airport and saw a Middlefield Police Department car parked out front.

"We could drive for over three hours from Boston or fly for thirty minutes and drive for an hour to Middlefield. It was the logical choice," Maura explained.

"If you were going alone would you have flown?" Jane asked as she picked up Maura's bags and began walking toward the police car.

Maura stopped to look at Jane while she considered this. No, she would never put this kind of expense on the department. However, after kissing Jane she wasn't sure how awkward a car ride might have been and she also knew how impatient Jane could be in the car. However, she didn't voice any of this to Jane.

"I have to fly to D.C. on Saturday, it made sense to simply fly from here," Maura said, earning her a look from Jane that told her the detective wasn't convinced.

"Dr. Isles?" A tall black man appeared beside the police car they had been walking toward.

"Chief Whitman?" Maura answered, reaching out a hand to shake his.

"Please, Rob," he smiled graciously.

"Rob, then. This is Detective Jane Rizzoli of BPD," Maura introduced Jane.

"Chief," Jane said as she, too, shook his hand.

"When Dr. Isles emailed to say you would be joining us, I was pleased to know we would have the state's best detective on our case," he said.

"She is the best," Maura answered the chief.

"Should we get on the road?" he asked, taking Maura's bag and opening the trunk of the cruiser.

"Please," Maura climbed into the front seat as Jane held the door open for her.

The ride to Middlefield was informative as Chief Whitman went over the case with Jane and Maura.

Fifteen years earlier a young man had gone missing. His sister walked into their home to find an excessive amount of blood on the floor of the living room. No body was ever found, but the initial investigation determined that the blood was that of the young man and the blood loss would have been fatal. Nothing ever came of the investigation and it went cold after only six months. The small police department relied on the state medical examiner's office for the majority of the forensics and couldn't put the manpower on the case that would have followed it over the past fifteen years. However, all of that changed when a week ago, bloody clothing turned up and was determined to be that of the missing young man.

"I would like you both to meet the Morrow family before we go to the station. Katie was who found the crime scene that night. She has stayed in touch with the department over the years, never letting go of her brother or the case," the chief said as he pulled the cruiser into the driveway of a small farmhouse.

After introductions, Katie Morrow retold the story of that night. It was heartbreaking. She had never healed from the trauma of that night and it was written all over her face.

They had explained to the Morrow family what they hoped to accomplish and listened. Maura looked over and noticed Jane clenching her teeth several times. She wished she could reach a hand out to place over Jane's. It was a desire not entirely foreign to Maura, no matter how much she tried to convince herself otherwise.

The three said their goodbyes and walked out of the small farmhouse. Jane walked back to the car in silence. They reached the police station in a matter of minutes where they were introduced to two officers, apparently the only other members of the force in Middlefield. The chief showed Jane and Maura to a small office the chief had made available for them while they were in town working on the case. Case files had been copied and were spread out in the small office. In the main conference room of the department, Maura asked if they might have some time to acquaint themselves with all of the evidence and then they could regroup in a few hours.

Jane walked away from the group and into the small office. Keeping her back to the door as she heard Maura enter and close it, she wasn't revealing how gut wrenching she had found the visit to the Morrow's home.

"Jane? Are you okay?" Maura asked quietly.

"God, Maura. I can't imagine her pain," Jane turned toward Maura, the anguish starting to break through the tough façade the detective had developed.

"I know," Maura whispered as she stepped forward and reached for Jane.

"Oh, god," Jane turned into Maura's arms, her head and tears falling to Maura's shoulder. "I can't believe I'm reacting this way."

"It's why you're a great detective. You care," Maura whispered.

"You're going to regret bringing me out here," Jane chuckled into Maura's hair.

"Never," Maura smiled as she continued to hold Jane.

For a moment there was a spark shared between them that they both fought. Maura's arms around Jane made Jane feel safe, something she had always known. However, this time she felt something else. It was the same feeling in the pit of her stomach she had felt when she saw the look on Maura's face when she told her best friend that Casey had proposed. There was something there.

Both women were startled by a knock on the office door. Jane stood to her full height, wiping at her tears and taking a step back from the M.E.

"Dr. Isles?" the chief's deep voice came through the door.

"Yes, sir?" Maura said as she opened the door.

"We have a call we need to go out on, but in a few hours, the officers and I usually get together at this bar across town for drinks and dinner. Would you two like to join us?" He asked.

"That sounds great," Jane answered for them both.

"Fantastic. We should be back after awhile. Help yourself to anything you might need. We are thrilled to have you," the chief said as he made his way out of the small station.

Jane and Maura settled into their makeshift office and began reading through the case files. This was not going to be an easy case to solve.

_To be continued_…


	2. Chapter 2

**Cold Case**

(Part Two)

In the three days that Jane and Maura had been in Middlefield, there hadn't been a great deal of progress on the case. The lab analysis on the bloody clothing had not yet been completed and interviews of all the people of interest had amounted to nothing.

What had transpired over three days in Middlefield was an unusual openness between Jane and Maura regarding the chemistry between them—at least they weren't fighting the urges to casually touch one another or denying the longing glances that lasted just too long for there to be nothing happening between them.

On the third night in Middlefield, they went out with Chief Whitman, Rob as he kept reminding them to call him, and one of his officers. They all seemed to be blowing off steam after having made no progress on the case in three days. Jane seemed to be the most bent on drinking away her frustration. The side effect of Jane's attempt to drink away her disappointment that she couldn't come in and immediately break this case was that she was particularly handsy with Maura all night, at one point placing her hand under the table on Maura's upper thigh. That action alone had aroused Maura. The doctor couldn't help but wonder if her friend knew what she was doing. Her wonder was short-lived, though. When Jane leaned over and whispered "you look delicious" in Maura's ear, there was no doubt that Jane knew exactly what she was doing.

"You ladies have a good night. I'll pick you up in the morning and take you to the airport," the chief said before driving away from Jane and Maura as they stood on the sidewalk outside their hotel.

Jane was tipsy, but not stumbling. As they made their way to their rooms, Jane's hand kept finding its way to the small of Maura's back and drifting slightly lower. Jane couldn't tell if it was the alcohol causing Maura to be flushed or if the doctor found Jane's attention arousing. She hoped it was the latter.

Ever since Casey had proposed, Jane had been battling her feelings for Maura. She couldn't determine how long they'd existed, but she suspected they might have been there all along.

"Would you like to come in?" Maura turned and found herself face to face with Jane, their noses nearly touching.

"Um..." Jane's voice was deeper than it had been moments before.

"Jane," Maura tilted her head to the side, her mouth even with Jane's ear. "I don't bite."

Jane's hand reached out to rest on Maura's hip. She swallowed noticeably.

"What if I wanted you to?" Jane's husky voice revealed the worry the alcohol couldn't mask.

"If this were a bad idea, would it feel this tantalizing?" the smile on Maura's face was both seductive and sarcastic.

Jane grabbed Maura's key, opened the door and pushed the doctor inside.

"Jane," Maura was quickly pressed against the closed door.

"Don't," Jane admonished before she pressed her lips hard against Maura's causing the doctor to moan.

There was nothing hesitant about the kiss. Jane's tongue slid into Maura's mouth and was met by Maura's hips pressing up against her. After parting for breath, Jane's mouth made its way across Maura's jaw to her ear where she nipped and kissed. Maura's hands tangled in Jane's hair as the detective's mouth traveled the hollow of Maura's neck.

"God, Jane," Maura moaned.

Jane came back up to make eye contact with Maura. There wasn't a need for words, but the alcohol was worrisome to the ever-vigilant doctor.

"Tell me you're not drunk," Maura finally spoke making Jane chuckle.

"It's only allowing me to be what I wish I always was with you," Jane admitted.

Jane's admission was all Maura needed. She swiftly turned Jane until the detective's back was flush against the door and their lips were once again connected. Jane's growl was swallowed in the depths of Maura's throat as Maura unbuttoned and unzipped Jane's pants.

"Maur…" Jane cried as their mouths parted and the doctor's hands began sliding into the detective's saturated panties.

"Should I stop?" Maura hummed against the angles of Jane's collarbone.

"God no," Jane's voice cracked as she felt a manicured finger slide through her wet folds.

Maura's mouth went to work on the bare skin revealed by Jane's v-neck tee. Her finger sliding the length of Jane's slit as she felt the brunette rocking subtly into her hand. One moan from Jane was all Maura needed to push the line even further, entering Jane with a finger, rubbing her clit with a thumb. It didn't take long for a rhythm to be established, both women moaning in-between sloppy kisses.

"Fuck…" Jane growled as Maura added another finger. "Jesus, Maur."

The doctor continued her ministrations and bit down on the top of Jane's shoulder causing the lanky brunette to nearly crumble against her friend, the waves beginning and her release imminent. Jane's final grunt signaled the end of a thrilling orgasm that had left them both exhausted.

"Give me a second," Jane rasped.

"It's not necessary, Jane. I need to sit down," Maura sat at the edge of the nearby bed and contemplated what to do with her clearly wet hand.

Jane slumped to the floor, her back remaining against the door. She buttoned and zipped her pants before attempting to tame her hair.

"Christ," Jane looked toward the ceiling, almost as if avoiding eye contact with Maura.

They sat in silence for what felt like hours, neither knowing what to say or do. Eventually Jane hauled herself to her feet, wiping away the wrinkles that were not budging.

"I guess I should go," Jane looked at Maura, seeing the pain in her best friend's eyes and misreading it as regret rather than disappointment that Jane was leaving so suddenly.

Without another word, Jane walked out of Maura's room and left the doctor in the eerie, heartbreaking silence. It didn't take long for tears to begin streaming down Maura's face.

…

Jane stepped out of her car and made her way to Maura's front door. She had been nervous since she saw the clock strike five o'clock and she knew Maura's plane had landed. They had to talk.

The morning after she had kissed Maura and allowed her dearest friend to bring her to ecstasy, the chief had picked them up and delivered them to the airport where they each had separate airlines and gates. They'd shared nothing more than a 'good morning' before boarding their flights, Jane to Boston and Maura to D.C.

"Jane?" Maura answered the door and found the woman on the other side in full fidget mode. "Come in."

"How was the conference?" Jane asked as she followed Maura to the couch.

"It was unexpectedly useful," Maura smiled as she noticed Jane relaxing into her couch and abandoning the fidgeting.

"Useful is good," Jane's tone was almost ambivalent, her focus obscured by the tension between them.

"Jane," Maura began. "We can forget it happened and not mention it again."

Jane turned her body abruptly toward Maura, her elbow resting on the back of the couch.

"It's not..." she attempted to collect her thoughts and control the building emotions within her. "I shouldn't have left it like that. It's just..."

Maura worried as she watched her best friend struggle to tell her something that was clearly important.

"I hadn't..." Jane started again, Maura assuming she was going to admit she had never been with a woman. The detective clenched her teeth before blurting out the rest. "It was the first time I'd had an orgasm since Casey."

The detective wouldn't make eye contact and the doctor knew better than to force it. She simply placed a hand over Jane's while she attempted to formulate a response. Her curiosity finally got the better of her.

"Not even by yourself?" Maura raised an eyebrow.

"Maura!" the brunette covered her face with her hands.

"What? It's perfectly normal," Maura shrugged.

"That you think it's any of your business?" Jane countered.

"Isn't it?" Maura asked, a question she truly didn't know the answer to anymore.

"Ugh. I don't know," Jane made eye contact and held it.

"Okay," Maura didn't push.

Eventually the tension broke and the uneasiness between them dissipated. They talked some more about the conference and made their plans for the trip back across the state to continue the Morrow case.

"I need to go home," Jane said, rising from the couch.

"Are you certain you want to go back Thursday?" Maura wondered if going back was a good idea for them now that they'd clearly crossed a line.

"Absolutely," Jane answered, surprising Maura.

If Jane's willingness wasn't a big enough surprise, Maura was stunned when at the door Jane leaned in and kissed her. It wasn't the longest kiss or the most passionate, but Maura's lips tingled with the many possibilities it symbolized.

…

The two women sat side by side at the large conference table in the small police station. They were discussing the latest forensic findings and eliminating possibilities from the list on the white board.

"Dr. Isles, could you explain to us the blood spatter analysis? This isn't a report we see too often," the chief asked.

"Of course!" she answered.

Maura made her way to the white board and Jane was mesmerized by the way the medical examiner's designer jeans fit. She'd noticed her friend was wearing jeans when she picked her up to drive to the airport that morning, but had failed to appreciate how luscious the doctor's ass looked in them until this moment.

"That's right, isn't it detective?" Jane was surprised to see all eyes on her as the chief asked a question she clearly missed.

"Excuse me?" Jane tried to get a hold on what was happening.

Maura quickly launched into a multi-part explanation of crime scene forensics, effectively saving Jane. Once the doctor had finished she slowly made her way back to the table and listened as the chief took over at the white board. Maura was jotting something down when Jane's notebook slid into her line of sight. _THOSE JEANS!_, it read. Maura felt the heat in her cheeks and knew that she must be blushing. She simply smirked and avoided eye contact with Jane at all cost.

…

"Would you two care to join me for a drink tonight?" Officer Barnes asked as they left the station that night, boxes of case files in tow.

The young officer was very interested in Jane and had been repeatedly asking her opinion on various investigative techniques. His youth came with a great deal of zeal and eagerness to be the best he could at his job. He also seemed quite taken by Maura—her looks more so than her personality.

"Thank you, Barnes, but we're going to order takeout and dig into the files on the parents. Something is bound to turn up," Jane answered.

"Fair enough," he answered. "Can I give you a lift?"

The chief had loaned them his personal car to travel back and forth from the hotel in. His generosity seemed to have no bounds.

"We have the chief's car, but thank you," Maura smiled.

Making their way home, the women were caught staring at one another when they thought the other wouldn't notice. Each time their eyes met, Jane would offer a bashful smile and return her eyes to the road.

After picking up dinner and laying out the case files on the small coffee table and desk in Maura's hotel room, the women ate and talked about the various findings of the crime lab in Boston.

"Do you really think the parents could be involved?" Maura asked while taking a bite of her salad.

"I hope not, but we have to keep our minds open the possibility," Jane responded.

"There truly is no limit to what people will do, is there?" Maura's contemplative, sad tone was one Jane was familiar with.

Attempting to change the subject, willing herself to not think the worst about two people who had lost their only son, Jane focused on her dinner and Maura.

"Officer Barnes is into you," Jane teased.

"He doesn't know me. I assure you he wouldn't be 'into me,' as you say, if he knew me," the doctor said.

"That isn't true," the detective disputed. "I know you."

Maura took a moment to try to decipher what it was exactly that Jane was saying. Was she saying that she, too, was into Maura? Or was she simply saying that she knew Maura well and didn't find any flaws. Either way, Maura had no idea how to respond.

"Sorry," Jane shrugged and returned her focus solely on the food.

"No…" Maura put down her salad and turned on the small couch to look at the beautifully complex woman before her. "I am not offended or uncomfortable."

There were many things about Maura Isles that were intimidating. In this moment, Jane couldn't pinpoint exactly which of those things was responsible, but she was absolutely intimidated.

"Jane," Maura placed a hand on the brunette's thigh as she waited to see how that alone would be received.

Rather than an audible answer, Maura watched as the woman before set her plate down, leaned across the small space between them and began a soft, sensual kiss. It didn't take long for the pace of the kiss to become untenable. It was deep, passionate and intense.

"Oh," Maura was the first to break for air.

"Maura…" Jane moaned as her hands tangled in the honey locks of the woman she had found herself wanting more than air.

A shared look, the subtle licking of lips and the kiss resumed. There was far too much space between them which Maura remedied as she straddled Jane's lap. The detective's scarred hands went immediately to Maura's ass, the very ass that had been so admired in the conference room earlier that day. A gentle squeeze and Maura was moaning Jane's name. That moan spurred Jane on, her hands abandoning the curves she so appreciated to find the buttons of Maura's blouse.

"God, you are beautiful," Jane rasped as the unbuttoned blouse revealed a satin bra barely covering voluptuous breasts.

The gaping detective had stilled, frustrating the immensely aroused doctor. Taking Jane's hands, Maura forced them to touch her. Palming Maura's breasts, Jane snapped out of her trance and once again took control. Her hand kneaded full breasts as her mouth took to Maura's neck and chest. Quickly the shirt was discarded and Jane's hands freed the glorious breasts before her from the constricting bra.

"Jane!" Maura cried as skilled fingers circled her nipples.

Without warning Maura pulled Jane's shirt over her head, made short work of the bra clasp, leaving Jane bare before her. No words were spoken, no looks exchanged. The two women resumed kissing and grasping for every bit of skin they could. Jane's hips lifted slightly from the couch causing Maura to groan.

"I need you," Maura pleaded as she unbuttoned and unzipped her own jeans.

To her credit, Jane didn't make Maura wait. Her hand slipped past the waistband, finding damp satin beneath. With one hand on a breast, her lips dipping lower into the abundant cleavage before her, Jane's hand dipped into Maura's needy entrance.

"Oh shit," the doctor moaned.

A simple plunge into Maura's depths became a surge of impatient, wanting thrusts. Jane began using her hips to give herself leverage. Maura's moans became loud panting, her mouth too busy to desire Jane's own mouth. The sensation of Jane's mouth connecting with hard nipples edged Maura closer to the place where she had no control. As her panting quickened and the thrusts of her hips met the thrusts of Jane's fingers, both knew she was close.

"God!" Maura cried, Jane's mouth clamping hard around a pert nipple, the graze of her teeth causing the perfect combination of pleasure and pain.

Just as Jane used her hips to aid the thrust of her hand, her thumb connected with a swollen clit and Maura screamed. Walls tightened around Jane's fingers, release reached.

"Oh my god," Maura panted, her body relaxing into a newfound euphoria.

"Mmm…" Jane hummed against the place below Maura's right ear.

"You are very good at this," Maura smiled down at Jane making the detective blush.

"You make it easy," Jane rasped.

Maura relaxed into Jane's lap, not yet ready to put any distance between them. She rested against Jane, the detective gently rubbing the doctor's back. While neither woman said anything, they were both lost in the similar thought of what this meant and what they were doing. There would be no denying that it felt amazing.

"That was definitely better than studying case files," Jane said, the Rizzoli smirk on full display.

_To be continued…_


	3. Chapter 3

_Author's Note: I really did anticipate this fic being a 2 or 3 part piece. However, it seems to have gotten out of control and will now likely be a 4 to 6 part piece. I hope you all don't mind. Thank you for your reviews. The generosity of kindness you show me is always appreciated. -dkc_

**Cold Case**

(Part 3)

For the third time in three weeks Jane and Maura landed in Connecticut to make the trek to Middlefield. When they'd returned to Boston this last time Chief Whitman had sent them in his car so it would be available to them upon return.

The ease with which Jane and Maura interacted during the one-hour car ride to Middlefield was welcome given what had transpired between them the last two trips across the state. Arriving at the police station, Jane looked over at the M.E. as if steeling herself against the possibility that they might not solve this case.

"Well if it isn't Rizzoli & Isles," Detective Barnes met them at the door.

"Nice to see you again, detective," Maura smiled.

"Ladies!" the chief greeted them as they made their way through the small station. "It's a pleasure."

In the short time they had known Chief Whitman, they had come to really like him. And from his reaction to seeing them, the feeling was mutual.

"My wife insists that you come over for dinner tonight. She has heard so much about the brilliant and talented Bostonians," the chief said.

"That's awfully nice. We would love to, wouldn't we Jane?" Maura's tone told Jane the correct answer.

"Sure," Jane shrugged. "Where are we on the case?"

"We're ready to interview the parents," Detective Barnes appeared with two files that he handed Jane.

"I'd like you to interview them," the chief told Jane.

"I'd like to talk to Katie Morrow again first. Detective Barnes, would you like to go with me?" Maura smiled at Jane's question. Even badass Jane Rizzoli remembered what it was like to be a young cop hoping to climb the ladder.

Maura and Jane shared a look that made the latter roll her eyes. If there was one thing Jane never got comfortable with, it was any sort of praise from Maura. However, that look left Jane's stomach somersaulting.

One simple look.

...

"Ah, detective, Dr. Isles, please come in," the chief greeted them at his front door.

"You have a beautiful home," Maura noted.

"Thank you. Corrine will be happy to hear that," he said as he led them to the dining room.

"Cor, this is Detective Jane Rizzoli and Dr. Maura Isles," he introduced them as they took their seats. "Two of the most talented women I have had the pleasure of meeting."

"You are too kind, Rob. It's so nice of you to have us," Maura smiled.

Corrine Whitman poured them each a glass of wine and retrieved the salad from the kitchen. Once they had all started eating, the chief recounted some of the more interesting crimes to have been committed in Middlefield during his tenure. The food and the company were very enjoyable.

"We should be going," Jane said after looking at the clock and realizing they'd been there for two hours.

"Thank you for a lovely dinner," Maura stood and grabbed her purse.

"Thank you for helping my husband with this horrendous case," Corrine opened the door for her guests. "Your generosity is greatly appreciated around here. It was a pleasure to meet such an interesting couple."

Mrs. Whitman's words caught Jane and Maura completely off guard. They looked at each other as they contemplated what to say.

"Oh, honey, they're best friends and colleagues," the chief jumped in.

After apologizing for the assumption and saying goodnight, Corrine Whitman closed the door behind Jane and Maura. Jane could have sworn she saw the chief wink at her.

When they reached the car there was a tension between them that neither knew how to address. Rather than address it, they drove in silence to the hotel. Driving along, Jane noticed Maura chewing on her bottom lip, something she only did when anxious. Jane reached a hand over to cover one of Maura's. That was all that was needed to ease the tension. Like a look that spoke to everything they shared, a simple touch did wonders.

…

After unpacking their bags and changing into more comfortable clothing, the girls found themselves lying on Maura's bed. They looked at the popcorn ceiling, not touching one another or saying anything.

"Would you like to sleep in here tonight?" Maura quietly asked.

"Would you like me to?" Jane turned to face Maura and found the doctor again worrying her bottom lip.

"If you'd like to," Maura's tone was non-committal.

After a moment of silence, Jane sat up and scooted toward the foot of the bed.

"Jane," Maura whispered, sitting up and reaching out to place a hand on Jane's shoulder. "Don't go."

Jane turned to look at Maura, noticing for the first time that Maura didn't have a bra under her loose-fitting tee. The doctor realized quickly what Jane was staring at and felt her nipples harden with anticipation.

"Jane," Maura said again.

This time there wasn't a question in Maura's voice and no doubt lingered between them. Jane took Maura's outstretched hand and kissed the tips of her fingers, never losing eye contact. Jane turned her body completely until she was kneeling in front of Maura. Keeping their eyes locked, the brunette reached for the blonde's shirt, lifting it over her head in a fluid motion. One scarred hand palmed one perfect breast as mouths came together.

"Off," Maura demanded, lifting Jane's shirt over her head in between sloppy, needy kisses.

Once the shirt was removed, Jane forced Maura backward, straddling the voluptuous woman. Slowly dragging the waistband of Maura's yoga leggings down her toned legs, Jane's attention was caught on the clearly wet panties underneath. The arousal building within the brunette was unlike anything she had ever felt. She rose from the bed, removed her sweats and underwear, and returned to hover over Maura. Open-mouthed kisses peppered the blonde's chest as fingers teased the edges of her panties. Maura's hips bucked with want and were rewarded with the sudden removal of the only bit of clothing remaining on either woman.

"Jesus, Maura. You are stunning," Jane rasped as she took a moment to appreciate every single inch of the doctor.

Maura's hands reached up to tangle in Jane's hair, pulling their mouths once again together where tongues battled for dominance and breath was an afterthought.

Slowly Jane lowered the length of her body onto Maura, her thigh slipping between the doctor's slightly parted legs.

"Jane..." Maura moaned as her wetness reached a teasing thigh.

Placing a gentle hand on Maura's hip, Jane pressed her lips to the blonde's. This kiss was unlike any they had shared. It was exploratory and sensual without being intense and fast-paced. Their tongues danced seamlessly as if they had been kissing one another for years. Leaning on an elbow, Jane shifted her weight off of Maura, making the doctor's chest accessible. The brunette's mouth trailed kisses down the alabaster neck and chest of her friend.

"I can't get over how absolutely beautiful you are," Jane looked up at Maura.

Maura's response came through her hips, tilting them forward, skimming Jane's thigh.

If Jane hadn't been so focused on the ample breasts before her she would have happily pressed her thigh against Maura's core. Instead her mouth clamped down on a nipple, her eyes looking up at Maura the entire time. Jane's mouth was everything Maura wanted. There was the perfect combination of suction, kissing, licking and, yes, biting. Maura's hips could no longer keep from sliding across Jane's thigh.

"Fuck, Maura," Jane moaned at the sensation of Maura gliding on her thigh.

Jane's hand left a curvy hip, immediately finding wetness and a swollen clit. The doctor sighed and placed a hand over the one bringing her such pleasure.

"Wait," Maura stilled that hand.

Without explanation, Maura pushed Jane onto her side, mirroring her with her own body. The scarred hand was returned to silky folds at the direction of the doctor. As Jane resumed circling the bud, her breath caught in her throat when Maura's hand entered her.

"Jesus!" she growled.

"Foreplay makes a girl impatient," Maura smiled.

Not to be outdone, the detective hooked a finger inside the playful doctor before kissing her senseless. Their rhythm was synchronized, their moans coming in sync. Both women were rapidly approaching the edge where they hoped to fall off together.

"Oh my god," they both cried.

And without much warning they tumbled together off the edge. Their bodies entwined, their fingers still pumping, as wave after wave overtook them. Both bodies stilled and collapsed against each other.

"We have got to stop doing this," Jane said, collapsing flat on her back.

This was, of course, not what Maura wanted to hear and especially not directly following what they had just shared. However, she understood the sentiment. These trips to Middlefield had brought with them intimate encounters that they might never have begun in Boston.

"I mean, since this case..." Jane trailed off.

Placing her hand behind her head and leaning on her elbow, Maura looked at Jane's naked body from head to toe. Settling on dark brown eyes, Maura gained courage.

"What if I don't want to stop?" she questioned.

At this Jane turned again toward the beautiful soul before her. She took a moment, knowing what she said now could change everything-even more so than these encounters had.

"Has this always been here?" Jane asked.

"Between us?" Maura sought clarification.

"How long?" Jane nodded.

Maura seemed hesitant to answer this question. She certainly knew when Casey proposed to Jane that her heart was breaking. She certainly knew when they were fighting after the warehouse shooting that she was lost without Jane. But when did she know she was hopelessly, helplessly in love with Jane?

"I don't know," she answered.

Knowing it was equally hard for the doctor to admit when she didn't know something as it was for her to guess or lie, Jane couldn't help but kiss Maura on the head and wrap her in a soothing embrace.

"We should get some sleep," Jane whispered.

"As long as you stay..."

_To be continued…_


	4. Chapter 4

_Author's Note: This story has taken on a life of its own. Honestly, even I don't know where it is going yet. So much for a 2-3 parter! This chapter is an attempt to develop the case. Keep in mind that I write romance, not mystery. I'm simply trying to make it believable. As always, thank you all for your kind reviews. It always puts a smile on my face to see my regular reviewers enjoying my writing. -dkc_

**Cold Case**

(Part 4)

Jane awoke to the incessant buzzing of her cell phone. Extracting herself from Maura proved problematic. She finally was able to reach the phone. Maura's head never left the brunette's chest.

"Yeah?" Jane answered.

"Detective Rizzoli? This is Rob Whitman," came the booming voice on the other end.

"Chief? Is everything okay?" Jane noticed Maura stirring.

"It seems we have a problem. Katie Morrow must have told her parents we wanted to question them. Mr. Morrow was at the station when I arrived a few minutes ago and we had what I would call an altercation," Jane could hear the man wince.

"Are you okay?" Jane sat up.

"I am, but I'm afraid that my presence during the questioning may hamper the investigation. Unfortunately, I don't think Officer Barnes is up to the task or I'd send him with you," the chief's frustration was obvious.

"I'll make a call and see you in an hour," Jane clicked off the phone, relaxing back down in the bed.

"Is everything okay?" Maura asked, snuggling against Jane's side.

"This case," Jane sighed. "I still don't know what to make of it."

Jane filled Maura in on what the chief had said. Maura, too, was concerned with the chief's safety and well-being.

"Who will do the interrogation then?" Maura wondered.

Jane sat quietly for a moment before smiling and grabbing her phone.

"I have an idea."

...

Three hours later, Jane and Maura stood outside the Middlefield Police Department as a black sedan pulled into the parking lot. Out of the car came a smiling Barry Frost.

"You owe me big time, Rizzoli," he joked. "Dr. Isles."

Maura smiled as Frost nodded in her direction. The three entered the station, making their way to the conference room.

"Chief Rob Whitman, meet Detective Barry Frost-my partner," Jane introduced.

"Thank you, detective, we need bailing out," the chief said.

"I'm happy to help," Frost gave his megawatt smile.

As they all settled in at the conference table, Jane and Maura shared a knowing look. Despite the case picking up steam, the two were lost in the memory of last night. If Jane stood a chance of gaining ground with questioning the Morrows, she needed to focus.

"Here's what we know: Mrs. Morrow didn't have an alibi for that night while Mr. Morrow was at work. He arrived at the house 20 minutes after Katie. Mrs. Morrow arrived 2 hours later and claimed she had been running errands. There is no physical evidence to tie the Morrows to the crime, Rizzoli laid out the facts.

Frost was listening carefully, but couldn't help noticing when Jane made eye contact with Maura. There was a smile in Jane's eyes. Frost was accustomed to the closeness of the best friends. However, there was something different now. Whatever it was, Jane seemed genuinely happy.

"Where did the new evidence turn up? Any connection to either of the parents?" Frost asked.

"A local noticed the clothing from a trail near the county line. It's a fairly popular area and one we're certain the Morrows have used in the past. There are pictures of that area in the family photo album," the chief answered.

"And the forensics?" Frost looked at Maura.

"His blood as well as a match to the clothing he was reported missing in. Evidence of flora, some consistent with the trail, some consistent with the Morrow home," Maura was once again in her element.

Jane's eyes never left Maura as the doctor spoke. Simultaneously, Frost's eyes never left Jane. Yes, something was different.

"Was there any disturbed soil near the trail?" Frost asked.

When the chief responded in the negative, Jane could tell that Frost's mind was caught on something. They'd worked together long enough for her to recognize the look on his face.

"What is it?" Jane urged him on.

"What about any soil on the clothing?" Frost asked.

"Consistent with the trail, but not the house," Maura responded.

"At what depth?" Frost questioned.

Suddenly it dawned on everyone at the table what they had missed. All eyes were on Maura who dug through the lab results for the trace analysis.

"I am certainly not an expert on soil," Maura hedged.

"Come on, Maura," Jane all but whined.

"Based on these findings, it would only be a guess," Maura's discomfort at the prospect of guessing was evident.

"Maur..." Jane moved toward the doctor, placing a hand on her forearm. "You can do this."

Maura looked at Jane, fortified by Jane's faith in her and took a deep breath. Her finger followed each column on the print out before her. As her finger stopped on one particular line of the report, she looked up at Jane.

"This can't be surface soil," the blonde stated.

"Chief, reschedule the Morrows, hold them off. We've got a body to find," Rizzoli smiled.

The excitement of the find overtook Jane and she found herself swept away. Without a second thought, she cupped Maura's face in her hands and planted a firm kiss on the crown of her head.

Looking right at Frost, Jane said, "let's do this!"

...

"Oh my god, I wasn't even thinking!" Jane ran a hand through her tangled hair.

"It's not a big deal, Jane," Maura answered as she packed up various files and reports in their temporary office.

The two women were getting their ducks in a row before the team set off for the trail on the edge of town where they suspected they might find the Morrow boy. Jane had followed Maura into their office, closing the door, as Frost and the rest of the team acquainted themselves and prepared for the task ahead of them.

"If we were at BPD and I kissed you on the head, it sure as hell would be," Jane responded.

"And why is that?" Maura was slightly confused by this reaction from Jane especially after the doctor told her the night before that she didn't want to stop whatever this was.

"Are you being serious?" Jane was not amused. "You know why."

"I don't understand you sometimes. Last night," Maura lowered her voice should anyone walk in, "I told you I didn't want to stop having sex with you and now you're worried about an innocent kiss in front of what are essentially strangers?"

"God, you make me sound..." The detective trailed off.

"I think you are more open to us when we're around strangers. This is about Frost."

Maura finished packing up files and began making her way to the door while Jane remained motionless. She knew there was far too much truth in what Maura was saying.

"Maur…" Jane had no idea what to say.

"We'll talk about it later," Maura said, opening the door. "We have work to do."

Later. When there wasn't work to do? Or later when Jane wasn't being so cowardly?

…

As Jane drove across town, she could feel Frost's eyes bearing down on her. They had been partners long enough for her to know this was him wanting to know something, but being too afraid of her volatile nature to ask.

"What is it, Frost?" she sighed.

"Want to talk about it?" Frost surprised his partner with the question.

"With you?" Jane's biting sarcasm made both detectives laugh.

"Nobody cares, you know?" the detective offered.

There was no explanation needed. Jane knew exactly what her partner meant. This was about Maura.

"Of course they do," Jane couldn't look anywhere but ahead at the road.

"You care, Jane. You care about what people think. But you know what? The people that matter know you and they know what Maura means to you," Frost once again showed his wise, kind soul.

"I don't want to go home," Jane admitted.

Jane couldn't separate what had transpired with Maura and the fact that they were away from home.

"You think whatever is going on is only because you're out here?" Frost smiled at what he considered an absurd notion.

"What?" Jane got defensive.

"It's western Mass, Jane, it's not Oz," Frost chuckled.

"Shut up," she rolled her eyes. "You know what I mean."

"We're going to find this kid, we'll make an arrest, we're going to go home, and you'll see," Frost smiled.

Jane hoped Frost was right.

...

As the detectives and officers watched, Dr. Isles supervised the removal of a skeleton from the very ground where bloody clothing had turned up just weeks before. The bones were placed in a body bag and the doctor made her way back to the observers.

"I'll need to take the body to my lab to run tests," Maura stated. "It appears to be an adolescent male."

"We can arrange the transport," Chief Whitman volunteered.

"I should ride with the body," Maura said. "Jane, could you ride back with Frost?"

"I hate that I got you all the way out here and we haven't done the questioning," Jane told Frost.

"I don't mind. I'm happy to come back," he shrugged his shoulders.

"We certainly appreciate it," Chief Whitman shook Frost's hand.

"Let's get moving," Jane insisted.

The trip to Boston would hopefully bring answers. What those answers might be was anybody's guess.

...

Jane walked through the familiar door of the M.E.'s office where she found Maura on her couch still in scrubs.

"Done already?" Jane asked, referring to the autopsy.

"Tests are running and Susie is doing the x-rays," Maura responded.

Jane took a seat next to Maura and said nothing. They sat this way for several moments until Maura took Jane's hand in her own. There was relief in that simple gesture.

"I thought I'd blown it," Jane's voice cracked.

"Of course not," Maura looked at Jane with mercy and love in her eyes.

"I don't know how we do this, Maur," the brunette closed her eyes.

"We'll figure it out," the doctor gave the detective's hand a squeeze.

Without warning, Susie walked into the office. Not alarmed by the sight of her boss holding the hand of her best friend, Susie said what she needed to about the x-rays being ready to look at and left the room. Never did Jane or Maura let go of the other's hand.

"I should get back to work," Maura conceded.

"My house when you're done?" Jane asked.

"That sounds great."

_To be continued…_


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: Thank you for your reviews! This is a shorter chapter, but you'll find it satisfying. I hope… -dkc

**Cold Case**

(Part 5)

Jane sat on her couch nursing a beer and wondering if they would ever have enough evidence to put the Morrow boy's murderer behind bars. There was something about this case that really got under her skin. Perhaps it was because she had younger brothers herself and couldn't imagine having walked into the scene that Katie Morrow did that night.

Maura had sent a text earlier to say that the tests would take twelve hours, but that she could confirm the age of the child to be between ten and fourteen, depending on the onset of puberty. The dental records had not yet arrived—it took some time to track down the retired dentist and get the records sent. Once they did arrive, they would be able to conclusively determine if the body was the Morrow boy. Until then, they were running DNA tests.

It was what Maura didn't say in her text that bothered Jane the most. She didn't say anything that didn't pertain directly to the case.

A soft knock on the door had Jane up and around the couch quickly. Opening the door, she was surprised at how tired Maura looked. She was used to seeing Maura after a long day and yet there was something different about the level of exhaustion she saw in her friend's features.

"Hey," Jane stood blocking Maura from entering merely because she couldn't take her eyes off the doctor.

"Jane," Maura said, causing the detective to realize how inhospitable she was being.

Moving so Maura could come into the apartment, Jane was startled by the sensation of Maura's hand touching her own as she walked past. After closing the door, she turned to find Maura directly in front of her, having not moved further into the apartment. There was a familiar look on Maura's face; a look Jane had come to find the sexier of the looks her friend employed.

"Are you…" the brunette started to ask, but was immediately stopped by perfect lips.

There was no delay in Jane's response. Her hands tangled in honey waves as she opened her mouth to the onslaught of teeth, tongue and pure need of the doctor. Maura's hands were pressed flat to Jane's abs, tucked between their bodies.

"Maura," Jane moaned as their mouths broke apart and the shorter woman focused on the olive-toned skin of Jane's neck.

"Listen to me, Jane," Maura spoke between open-mouthed kisses. "We can do this or we can not do this, but there isn't an in between."

Jane tried to focus on Maura's words, but that task was made exceptionally hard by the sensations on her neck.

"I want you," Maura continued. "I've always wanted you." Kiss. "I think you've wanted me, too." Lick. "But it's more than want, Jane." Suck. "It has to be more than want." Bite.

With those final words and Maura's teeth, Jane couldn't take it any longer. Her hands reached behind Maura, gripping her ass and lifting her until the doctor's arms and legs were wrapped around the lithe detective. Their mouths came together as Jane carried Maura toward the bedroom.

"It has always been more than want, Maur," Jane rasped as they walked into the bedroom and tumbled onto the bed.

Clothing removed and tossed aside without a second thought, kisses sloppy and needy, it didn't take long for them to find the perfect position. Jane reveled at the sight of Maura beneath her. Their wet cores teasing both women with the proposition of touching, Jane rocked her pelvis forward to that end. A pattern of moaning preceded a slur of profane exclamations on Jane's part when swollen, throbbing clits came into contact with one another. Jane continued rocking at the precise angle that gave them the most pleasure.

"We have to slow down," Maura cried.

Each time they had been together, neither had lasted long. In fact, they hadn't truly explored each other's bodies. There was a moment with a new lover when the rush of reaching climax made way for the slow, sensual appreciation of the human form. This was that moment for Jane and Maura.

With a devious smirk on her face, Jane slid down Maura's body, no longer straddling the beautiful woman beneath her. She took Maura's foot in her hands, admiring it, smiling at the doctor and placing a gentle kiss to the ball of Maura's foot. Never losing eye contact, Jane proceeded to plant soft kisses up the entire length of Maura's smooth leg, reaching the woman's hip bone and stopping there. Jane then gave the other leg the same treatment. The attention Jane was lavishing on her made Maura drip with arousal and need.

"Please," Maura's hips bucked making Jane chuckle.

"You told me to slow down and now you're begging," Jane smiled.

"Please, Jane," Maura's voice was sultry and there was something in it Jane couldn't read.

Spreading Maura's legs and settling between them, Jane looked at Maura with trepidation. It wasn't that she doubted her own desire to do this—desire was the overriding feeling. It was that she doubted whether Maura wanted her to do this.

"Yes," Maura read Jane's mind and nodded.

Taking a deep breath, Jane dipped her head between the doctor's legs and touched the tip of her nose to Maura's mound as her tongue began slow, tight circles around the engorged button that drove Maura wild. Hips bucked against Jane's face, requiring the detective to place her hands on straining hipbones. Jane's tongue took a swipe through folds, the length of the glorious slit she'd found so alluring since that first time. Returning to suck on Maura's clit, she was rewarded by the sudden growl of her name.

"Jane!" Maura's walls clenched and her orgasm rocked her body.

Keeping her tongue against the point that throbbed, Jane refused to lose contact with Maura. Until, of course, Maura's hands reached for Jane's face and pulled her up to a waiting eager mouth. Maura licked and sucked her own juices off Jane's lips, chin and the tip of her nose. Jane groaned. Taking advantage of the detective's obvious distraction, the doctor slipped a leg between the detective's and thrust her thigh up into wetness.

"Fuck!" Jane rasped.

Maura used her hips to continue creating the friction that was pushing Jane closer and closer to release. Palming one of Jane's breasts, Maura pressed her nose into Jane's unruly hair and whispered in Jane's ear.

"It's more than want, Jane. It's love."

With those final two words Jane was gone. Her body hummed with pleasure and completion.

Falling into Maura's arms, Jane's rapid breathed slowed gradually. She said nothing, something that worried Maura after her confession. Her concern was answered when Jane looked up, tears in her eyes and smiled. Her lips pressed down on Maura's and she expressed everything for which she couldn't find words. The kiss, like the look that Maura called on when she wanted to speak to Jane without a sound, spoke to their hearts. Once again Jane fell against Maura, her face nuzzling above shapely breasts.

"God, I am exhausted," Maura sighed.

"I bet you are," Jane chuckled.

Maura poked Jane in the ribs at her comment and smiled at how relaxed they both were in this moment.

If this was what being home in Boston was going to be like now, you wouldn't hear either of them complain.

…

"What do we know?" Jane asked as she walked into the lab, handing Maura a hot coffee and smiling at the sight of the doctor.

"DNA should be complete shortly. The dental records arrived this morning. I believe they are a match," Maura attempted to keep the smile off her face as she confirmed the fate of the young Morrow boy.

"This is Kurt Morrow," Jane sighed.

The death of a child, no matter how long ago it happened, was never easy. Jane stood staring at what she figured must be the machine they were waiting for. Why she couldn't be sure. If the dental records were a match, of course the DNA would be.

"There was something unusual," Maura pulled an x-ray out of a sleeve and placed it on the illuminator. "Something seems to be embedded in the mandible. Just below the back molar."

"Any idea what it is?" Jane asked.

"I didn't want to attempt to extract it until the dental records were matched. I can do that now we are certain of I.D.," Maura responded.

"Dr. Isles? The DNA results are in," Susie interrupted. "A match."

Jane ran her fingers through her hair, her heart heavy at the prospect of what this young man must have endured in his final moments. Maura noticed the change in Jane's demeanor and caught her eye. Mouthing the words of her worry, she was assured by Jane's nod that she was indeed okay.

"Once you know what's in the modular, mandala, whatever, I'll give Chief Whitman a call," Jane attempted a smirk.

Adorable as Jane's lack of anatomy knowledge was, Maura knew it was time to get to work.

_To be continued…_


	6. Chapter 6

Author's note: Be prepared for a distinct lack of smut. I promise to make up for it in chapters to come. As always, thank you for your kind reviews and for pointing out the mistakes. I've never used a beta, maybe I should. Without further ado… -dkc

**Cold Case**

(Part 6)

Frost drove while Rizzoli reviewed the lab results for the fifteenth time. They had decided to drive to Middlefield early that morning so they could interview the Morrows. Maura had stayed in Boston to catch up on paperwork and autopsies. She would also notify them as soon as results were available for the foreign body found in the deceased boy's jaw.

"Tired, Rizzoli?" Frost smirked at his yawning partner.

"Shut up," she shot back.

"Such hostility," Frost laughed.

"Does Frankie know?" Jane looked at Frost with seriousness in her features.

"That is not my place, Jane," Frost knew she was asking about her and Maura.

"I know you two are close. I don't want to put you in an awkward position," she said.

"Your secret, if it's a secret, is safe with me," Frost offered a gentle smile.

They continued along the road in silence for a few minutes before Jane knew what to say.

"I don't want it to be a secret, you know?" she admitted.

"Does Maura know that?" Barry questioned in his even, understanding tone.

"No, I guess she doesn't."

Frost couldn't be certain, but after they'd been quiet for a while and inched closer to Middlefield, he saw Jane send a text and he was willing to bet it was to Maura.

...

"Mr. Morrow, where is your wife?" Frost asked as he sat down across the small conference table from the man.

"She hasn't been home in several days," he shrugged.

"You don't seem too concerned," Jane leaned against the wall.

"My wife is unpredictable," he offered.

Frost and Rizzoli shared a look.

"Would she have hurt your son?" Frost asked.

"I can't tell you one way or the other," Mr. Morrow was ambivalent.

"You ever suspect her back then?" Frost asked.

"No offense detective, but back then we were distraught, grieving and yes, still looking for our son. I didn't suspect anyone."

"Sir, your wife is missing and you are acting as if it is a huge inconvenience to learn about finding your son's body. _No offense_," Jane bit, "if we don't find your story convincing."

"I'm not telling a story, detectives."

Frost shuffled papers, stalling for a moment to see if he could catch Mr. Morrow squirming or uncomfortable with the quiet.

"Am I free to go?" he asked.

"You are, but we suggest you consider how it might look if you do," Jane's look was piercing, but it didn't hold Mr. Morrow in his chair.

As the Morrow father stood and exited the conference room, Jane noticed the large-faced watch on his wrist. For a family that claims to have been financially strapped and unable to hire private investigators to look for their son, it struck her as odd that the father would be wearing a Rolex that appeared to be upward of ten thousand dollars in value.

"Well, that was interesting," Frost commented as he saw Morrow leave the station.

"Interesting is one word for it. Shit, what the hell is going on?" Jane ran a hand through her hair and plopped down in a chair.

"You think the mom did it?" Frost asked.

"It's incredibly hard for me to believe a mother would kill her own child. I know it happens, but still."

"You're right," Frost put his hands behind his neck, reclining in the chair. "This is a strange case. What now?"

Jane pulled out her cell phone and hit a single number. Speed dial.

"We ask Maura what that object was in Kurt Morrow's jaw," Jane put the phone to her ear and waited.

"Would you like me to give you two a second?" Frost smiled.

Jane rolled her eyes and quite immaturely stuck her tongue out at her partner making him laugh.

Frost could only hear Jane's side of the conversation, but he gathered that Maura had identified the small particle and was explaining it to Jane. At one point Jane's eyes lit up and he knew that she was on to something.

"Maura, the size of this diamond," Jane asked. "Could it be from the ring around a fancy watch face?"

Frost had no idea where Jane was going with this. However, he knew his partner well enough to know that whatever her gut instinct, it was often right.

"A bezel?" Jane seemed confused. "Oh, right. The ring holding diamonds or other gems around a watch face, of course I knew that."

Barry Frost couldn't help but chuckle. In his entire life he had never met someone as intelligent as Maura Isles and he had also never met anyone less intimidated by that intelligence than Jane Rizzoli. Jane had no idea what a bezel was, neither did Frost, but Jane took it in stride.

"Thanks, Maura," Jane seemed focused on a thought. "Yeah, I actually do."

Jane ended the call, set he phone down on the table and looked directly at Frost.

"The father did it."

…

Jane, Frost and the very small force that was the Middlefield Police Department pulled up in front of the Morrow house, guns holstered. They approached the home cautiously. After knocking and ringing the bell, there was no sign of movement in the house. Taping the warrant to the door, the chief used his long, muscular legs to kick in the door. Overriding caution had Jane and Frost reaching for their weapons. It seemed all the more important when they opened a bedroom door in the back of the house and found Mrs. Morrow tied to a chair with a gag in her mouth.

"Mrs. Morrow?" Officer Barnes asked as he removed the gag.

"He didn't want me to talk to you," she cried.

"Where is your husband?" Jane stepped in.

"I…I don't know," she was reaching hysteria. "Katie."

With that one word the chief looked at Jane and they knew exactly where to go.

"Barnes, stay with her. I called the sheriff. They'll be here in ten minutes," the chief barked.

Frost, Jane and Chief Whitman ran out of the house, jumping in his cruiser and peeling out of the Morrow's driveway.

"He wouldn't take her hostage, would he?" Frost asked as he put on one of the bulletproof vests the chief had.

"After what we just saw, I wouldn't put it past him," Jane offered.

"I can't believe I never suspected," Chief Whitman shook his head.

"There was never any reason to suspect him, chief. And without a body, nothing to tie him to the murder," Jane consoled.

Flying along a country road, the cruiser rapidly approached the old farmhouse where Katie Murrow lived.

"I'll take the front, you two cover the back," the chief instructed.

"Should you notify the state police and county sheriff?" Frost asked.

"Barnes will notify the county and they always notify the state," he responded.

The cruiser came to a stop in a cloud of dust. Three car doors flew open and they all got out of the car, strapped into their vests with their guns on the ready. Jane nodded at Frost, a habit of theirs whenever they were approaching a potentially dangerous situation, and he nodded back.

"Stay safe, detectives," the chief said before he began making his way to the front door. Jane and Frost flanked each side of the house and would meet up at the back door.

As they were making their way to the back door, Jane found herself thinking about Maura and how much she wished she'd had the chance to talk to her before this. She often thought of Maura when in dangerous situations. This, however, was the first time she wished she hadn't been a coward and had told her she loved her and wanted a life with her.

Jane was startled out of her thoughts of Maura by the sound of a shotgun blast. Looking at Frost she knew they had no options. He kicked in the back door of the farmhouse and they barreled their way in, guns drawn. What they found was Katie Murrow tied up in a chair, much like the way they'd found her mother, her father with a shotgun in his hand trained on Chief Whitman. There was a hole in the wall next to Chief Whitman's right shoulder where the shotgun blast must have hit.

"Put the gun down, Mr. Morrow," the chief held his hands in the air, his gun on the floor at his feet.

"Tell them to put their guns down!" Morrow yelled at the chief, knowing full well that Jane and Frost must be behind him with guns trained on him.

"We can't do that," Jane's voice was as calm as possible.

"You'd rather I shoot the chief here?" he barked.

"You're not going to shoot him. If you were, you wouldn't have missed with the first shot," Jane reasoned.

"I wasn't trying to hit him," Morrow chuckled, seemingly unhinged.

"Could have fooled me," Whitman deadpanned.

"Tell us what happened," Jane urged in her calmest voice.

After much laughter, Morrow never responded to Jane's question. Instead, his eyes looked at his daughter.

"Wouldn't you like to know," Morrow chuckled.

"Tell me what happened, dad," Katie Morrow choked out.

"Things got out of hand," he all but whispered.

"You could have told the police that," Frost said.

"There was too much blood…so much blood," he seemed lost in the memory of that night.

"Dad…" Katie cried.

"You hit him, didn't you?" Jane questioned, nodding in the direction of the man's loosened wrist so Frost could see.

"How do you…" he started to ask before stopping himself.

"You hit him in the jaw. You still wear the watch you were wearing that night. We found one of the diamonds from your Rolex in his jaw," Jane took a slight step forward.

Just as he looked down at his watch, Frost pounced. He knocked the gun out of the father's hand and quickly placed the man's hands behind his back.

"James Morrow, you are under arrest…" Chief Whitman read the man his rights.

"Let's get you out of here," Jane quietly said as she untied Katie and led her out the back door.

A county ambulance and cruiser arrived. Whitman put Mr. Morrow in the backseat of his car and caught Jane's eye to make sure Katie was okay. Jane nodded at him before walking Katie to the ambulance.

"Katie, I'll meet you at the hospital. Your mother will be there, too," Jane assured the young woman.

As the ambulance pulled away, Frost reached Jane.

"Is she going to be okay?" he asked.

"Would you be if you found out your father killed your baby brother?" Jane replied.

"How'd you know about the watch?" he asked his partner.

"Spotted it during the interview, didn't have a clue it would matter," Jane began walking toward the county cruiser.

Jane and Frost caught a ride to the local hospital where they watched Katie be reunited with her mother, both traumatized by a man they trusted. Chief Whitman called to check on their status as he booked James Morrow. He informed Jane that he'd be assigning Officer Barnes to the Morrow women and that she and Frost could return to Boston if they wished. If not, he was happy to put them up at the hotel for the night. She told him they would pass, but would be available to help if there was more he needed.

It was time to call Maura. It was time to go home.

_To be continued_…


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note: Where the previous chapter was smut-free, this chapter is all smut. It's me making it up to you fine readers. Do enjoy. -dkc

**Cold Case**

(Part 7)

"Jane!" Maura exclaimed. "I wasn't expecting you until at least tomorrow."

Maura had stood from the couch with her wine glass and was making her way to the side door where Jane had let herself in.

"We arrested the father," Jane sighed.

"Are you okay?" Maura reached for Jane's hand.

"I am," Jane was exhausted more than anything. "I wanted to surprise you."

"And what a great surprise it is," Maura smiled and led Jane to the couch. "Do you want a beer?"

"Yes, but then can we go to bed?" Jane asked.

Raising an eyebrow at Jane, Maura laughed when Jane caught on. Retrieving the beer, Maura was happy to sit quietly with the woman next to her.

"How does a parent kill their own child?" Maura contemplated.

"I've been wondering the same thing all day," Jane replied.

"My parents weren't the most attentive, but they never would have harmed me," Maura stared straight ahead.

Taking Maura's hand in her own, Jane realized she held a great deal of resentment toward Maura's parents. How could they not love this girl with everything they had?

"What about the daughter?"Maura asked.

"She's okay," Jane shrugged. "I mean physically. We left her at the hospital with her mother. They will need time to heal."

Maura knew Jane well enough to hear how torn up she was in her voice alone. She also saw and heard Jane's overriding exhaustion.

"Let's go upstairs," Maura took Jane's hand.

Flipping off lights as they went, Jane watched Maura's hips sway. She was completely captivated by this woman. The way she took control when Jane was too exhausted to make her own decisions. The way she allowed Jane to kick her boots off and leave them in the middle of the living room. The way she made Jane feel at home. Jane found herself inexplicably choked up.

"Jane?" Maura questioned the still brunette.

"I…" Jane hesitated. "I need to tell you something."

A worried expression appeared on Maura's face as she let go of Jane's hand and stood gaping at the detective just inside the doorway of the bedroom. She was preparing herself for the worst. Had she pushed Jane too quickly? Had she failed to make clear what it is she wanted? Had she failed before they even had a chance to see what this could be?

"What is it?" she managed to ask.

"I…" Jane locked eyes with Maura, refusing to drop contact with the beautiful hazel orbs staring back at her. "I love you."

A rush of air exited Maura as a smile broke out on her face. Her feet moved faster than her brain, reaching for and grasping Jane in a full embrace. She couldn't stop smiling.

"Oh, Jane," she purred into the brunette curls.

"All day I couldn't stop thinking about you," Jane admitted.

Maura loosened the embrace, but kept hold of Jane's shoulders. She saw a relief in Jane's eyes that wasn't there seconds before. In fact, there was something different about Jane. This wasn't the Jane she had seen every day for the last several years. This was Jane set free.

"I love you, too," Maura croaked out, surprised by the sudden onset of emotions and tears threatening to spill. She was unaccustomed to emotional displays like this because these were happy tears.

Happy. When was the last time Maura had felt like this? She'd been happy, sure, but not to the point that tears built in her eyes and began spilling down her alabaster cheeks with absolutely no shame or guilt accompanying them. The logical, reasoning doctor in her was attempting to determine how long it had been that she wanted to tell Jane she loved her. Of course she'd told her once, entirely in the capacity of friend. This was different. This was… Happy.

"I thought you were going to tell me you had made a terrible mistake," Maura chuckled.

"God, no! This may be the only right decision I've ever made," Jane pulled Maura against her chest.

Pulling away, Jane took Maura's hand and led her to the closet. Knowing right where pajamas located, Jane dug into the drawer and picked out something for both she and Maura. Maura stood leaning against the doorway admiring how comfortable Jane felt in her home.

"What?" Jane asked, spying Maura's soft smile.

"This," Maura nodded at what Jane was doing. "It's nice."

Jane chuckled as she threw pajamas at Maura who joined in with her own laughter. Approaching the laughing blonde, Jane wrapped her arms around Maura and buried her face in Maura's neck where she planted gentle kisses along the exposed skin.

"Don't start that if you want to get some sleep," Maura warned.

"Is that a threat?" Jane laughed.

"I have no willpower where you are concerned. You should know that by now," Maura kissed the top of Jane's head.

"Now you tell me!" Jane's voice dripped with sarcasm.

Making her way to her side of the bed, Maura tossed a pillow at Jane. There was an ease with which they had taken the admission that they loved each other. Perhaps it was because they had both always known it. Perhaps it was because telling one another felt inevitable. Shouldn't telling your best friend that you love them be simple? It was with them. And both women felt elated at this change in their lives.

"You never told me how you figured out it was the father," Maura's curious nature couldn't rest.

"Always the medical examiner, aren't you?" Jane smirked.

"You know this," Maura smiled.

"Of course I do. It was the diamond bevel."

"Bezel, Jane," Maura corrected. "The watch?"

"You can't help but correct me, can you? Yes, the watch. The father's watch."

"How terrible," Maura sighed. "He still _had_ the watch?"

"He was still _wearing_ the watch," came the answer.

There was an exasperated expression on Maura's face as she considered this.

"That's a new low. Murderers rarely keep the murder weapon and they certainly don't wear it!" Maura pulled her shirt over her head and casually changed into her pajamas.

"Never underestimate the stupidity of criminals," Jane said as she slipped out of her clothes and into bed. "What I don't understand is why all the blood."

"His neck and jaw were fractured. He could have hit his neck on something sharp and opened either the carotid or jugular," Maura explained.

"That poor boy," they both sighed.

"Did he say why he did it?" Maura wondered.

"I didn't stay for the entire confession or the booking," Jane answered, pulling Maura against her chest as they both settled into the bed.

"You didn't? Why not?" Maura was surprised.

"I wanted to get home to you," Jane pressed a kiss against Maura's head and closed her eyes.

Maura listened as she heard Jane's breathing change and felt the detective's body relax. As Jane fell asleep, Maura couldn't wipe the smile off her own face.

…

Jane awoke to her phone buzzing on the nightstand. She looked down and saw Maura's limbs entangled in her own. Jane did her best not to budge Maura, but failed in her final lunge for the phone. Mouthing 'sorry,' Jane answered the phone.

"Rizzoli."

Maura attempted to listen to both sides of the conversation despite having the fog of sleep clouding all of her senses.

"Chief, if you tell me that he didn't do it, I am going to be really confused," Jane was wide-awake now.

"Oh," Jane smiled. "Of course. We would all love to."

After saying her goodbyes and promising to be safe, Jane ended the call and relaxed back into bed.

"What was that about?" Maura asked.

"Chief Whitman would like you, me and Frost to head over to Middlefield for a barbeque. They're celebrating," Jane snuggled into Maura.

"When?" Maura asked.

"Today," Jane held her laughter because she knew Maura was about to freak out.

"Jane! It's nine in the morning; it takes three hours to get to Middlefield. We have to get dressed, we have to call Frost, we have to make travel plans," Maura said all this as she untangled herself from Jane and sat upright in bed.

"Whoa, there," Jane put a hand on Maura's thigh. "We have plenty of time. It isn't until tonight. He wants to put us up overnight. He said we should even bring Korsak."

"Vince? Really?" Maura was calming down, but still tense.

"He said he'd love to meet him since we talked so much about him," Jane was making circles with her index finger on Maura's thigh.

"Well, I guess I should go make coffee and you should make some phone calls," Maura pulled the covers back and moved to the edge of the bed.

"Are you telling me what to do?" Jane smirked.

Her answer came in the form of a pillow sailing right at her face. Both women cracked up as Maura pulled her robe on and made her way toward the bedroom door.

"Maur, wait," Jane gracefully left the bed, grabbing Maura and pulling her close.

"Coffee..." Maura smiled.

"In a minute," Jane smirked.

Untying Maura's robe, dropping it off the doctor's shoulders, Jane took a step back toward the bed pulling Maura by the drawstrings of her pajama bottoms.

"Jane..." Maura said, shivering as Jane removed the camisole the doctor was wearing.

Jane's eyes watched nipples hardening, licking her lips without thinking. Scarred hands palmed beautiful breasts; thumbs subtly traced the very nipples her eyes were captivated by. The sensation alone caused Maura's hips to involuntarily buck. Jane's hands reluctantly relocated to pull Maura closer. Now straddling the long legs of her sexy detective, Maura placed her hands on lean shoulders. The desperate look, the nails digging into Jane's shoulders, the thrust of hips-Maura was beyond aroused.

"Touch me," she demanded.

Jane placed an open hand between Maura's legs, cupping the incensed woman.

"Yes," Maura purred.

Turning her thumb inward, Jane connected with an overly clothed clit. This earned Jane a deep, guttural sound. Clearly not getting what she needed, Maura pushed Jane onto her back and rid herself of her pajama pants as well as panties.

"Oh fuck!" Jane caught on.

Maura climbed onto the bed, straddling Jane again only higher than she had been. She let out a sexy giggle as she looked down to see Jane's eyes widen and her tongue flick out to luck her hungry lips.

"God..." Maura groaned as Jane's tongue flicked the saturated folds positioned slightly above her.

Jane hummed as her hands gripped Maura's ass, rocking hips forward into her waiting face. The humming against Maura's sensitive clit made the doctor's breath catch.

"Jesus, Jane," Maura moaned.

A pointed tongue circled a swollen clit before slipping along the length of the slit and arriving at the entrance. Maura's moaning ceased with the anticipation of Jane's tongue entering her. She was startled by her physical reaction to Jane's tongue inside her. She let out a strangled cry. Doing her best to thrust in and out, as deep as possible, Jane found herself short of breath and not caring.

"Oh my god!" Maura exclaimed as Jane's mouth returned to a throbbing clit and began to suck.

It didn't take long for Maura's panting and sudden wetness to usher in a crushing orgasm. Soft licks rode the waves of ecstasy.

"Mmm..." Maura collapsed next to Jane.

"Coffee?" Jane's question was met by an exhausted chuckle.

"I need a minute," Maura hummed.

"I'm sure you do," Jane smirked.

Kissing Maura on the top of her head, Jane stood from the bed and collected Maura's robe from the floor. Leaving it next to the naked beauty, Jane smiled at the sight.

"I'll go get it started," she said.

Maura grunted and placed a hand over her face. It took the doctor a minute to realize what Jane had said.

"It better not be instant" she hollered at the retreating woman.

But after what Jane had done to her, she would let anything slide. Anything. Even instant coffee.

_To be continued_...


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Note: It's funny how the best laid plans never turn out. This piece was going to be a 2-3 part fic and will end up being a 9-part fic. I suppose that is what happens when you start a piece without knowing where it is going or how you would like it to end. Plus, I essentially wrote a mystery, which was not something I thought I was capable of. I surprised myself. Because I realize there were mistakes I missed, I feel I should say that this fic was born out of my own insomnia of late and my writing took place in the middle of the night when my editing skills were subpar. I appreciate your looking past the mistakes and leaving such kind, generous reviews. Your reviews make me want to keep writing these pieces. You all have my never-ending appreciation for that. -dkc

**Cold Case**

(Part 8)

Jane, Barry, Vince and Maura were on the road to Middlefield in Korsak's car. Jane had insisted Frost sit up front with Korsak. Of course, she had ulterior motives. In the backseat, Jane and Maura were able to glance at one another and steal a touch here and there. Korsak had looked in the rear view mirror more than once and found the two friends lost in each other's gaze. After noticing Jane playfully nudge Maura in the ribs, he curiously looked over at Frost who responded with both smile and shrug. As Frost had told Jane, this was not his secret to tell.

"I didn't realize how rural this place was," Korsak was looking around at the small town as they approached the police station.

"Pretty sure they're all cousins," Jane laughed. "Officer Barnes seems to be related to everyone."

"Must make dating hard," Frost responded, drawing a smirk from Jane as she looked at Maura remembering how sweet on the doctor the officer had been when they first met.

Korsak parked and they all got out of the car. They were greeted by Chief Whitman before even making it to the door.

"Thank you for coming back," the big man slapped Jane on the shoulder. "Sorry about the short notice."

"Chief, this is Vince Korsak, my former partner," Jane introduced them.

"Please, call me Rob," the chief said as he shook Korsak's hand.

The five of them made their way into the station and found Officer Barnes watching the local news.

"Hey, Barnes," Jane said as they entered.

"Rizzoli," Barnes responded with a smile before nodding at Maura. "Dr. Isles."

"We're going over to my house for the shindig," the chief informed them. "All we got around here is coffee."

"Sounds great!" Jane said as she and Maura made their way to the door, Jane's hand at the small of Maura's back.

...

Maura wore a billowy sundress that made the gold flecks in her eyes pop and brought out the highlights in her hair. For as long as Jane had known Maura she had never been able to decide what color exactly Maura's hair was. She seemed to be keeping it lighter lately. It was gorgeous.

"Jane... You're staring," Maura whispered as they made their way across the Whitman's deck.

This made Jane blush slightly though it didn't really stop the staring. She simply took a seat and pretended to listen as Barnes explained to Mrs. Whitman how he developed his steak rub.

"Detective, you do much cooking?" Chief Whitman asked Jane.

Frost and Korsak both chuckled and Maura could not contain a smirk.

"Hey!" Jane chided them. "It isn't that I can't cook, it's that I don't cook."

"You'll need a husband who likes to cook then," Chief Whitman said.

There was a look shared between Frost and Korsak, both thinking of Casey's leaving, and a look shared between Jane and Maura, both thinking of something else entirely.

"Women don't have to cook, Rob," Mrs. Whitman interjected. "But god forbid it be left to you."

This brought laughter at the chief's expense and ushered in a lively conversation about police work. They enjoyed overfilled plates of food and plenty of beer. The looks Jane and Maura shared were increasingly flirtatious. Korsak was not oblivious.

"Mrs. Whitman, might I use your bathroom?" Jane asked.

"Through the hallway off the kitchen on your right," the chief answered for his wife.

Jane stood and made her way into the house. What she didn't know was how Maura's eyes followed her, especially admiring the dark wash skinny jeans that fit Jane's slim figure perfectly.

"You said on the right?" Maura asked before going in the house under the guise of using the bathroom.

Standing against the hallway wall, Maura listened to the sink running and the door unlock. The sound of the lock made her heart rate increase.

"Hey," Jane stood in the doorway looking at her beautiful best friend.

"Hi," Maura smiled.

"Is it crazy that I want to hold your hand? I mean, we've...you know," Jane fidgeted. "But I want to hold your hand."

Maura stepped toward Jane and grasped anxiously fidgeting hands. She then leaned in and kissed Jane's cheek.

"You can hold my hand anytime, you know," Maura said.

"Anytime?" Jane smirked.

"Anytime."

…

After saying their goodbyes and receiving far too many thanks from Chief Whitman for their help with the case, they loaded into Korsak's car and drove across town to the hotel.

"You have your keys?" Frost asked as he turned down the hall to his room. Jane nodded.

Korsak and Frost had retreated to their rooms leaving Jane and Maura in the hallway, each with a bag and a key.

"We've been here before, haven't we?" Jane smiled, leaning against the doorframe of her room.

"We have," Maura stepped forward to place her hands on Jane's chest. "Which room?"

This made Jane smirk. She slid her key in the slot, stepped in and pulled Maura by the hand inside.

"This we've done before, too," Maura chuckled.

"Not in this dress we haven't," Jane pulled Maura toward the edge of the bed.

Sitting down, Jane pulled Maura's hips toward her and toyed with the hem of the dress.

"You look gorgeous in this, you know?" Jane's hands slipped under the dress and gripped milky white, toned thighs.

"Not as gorgeous as you in those jeans, my dear," Maura moved forward, straddling and trapping Jane between her legs.

"Mmm..." Jane's hands slipped around thighs to Maura's barely lace-covered cheeks. "I couldn't see enough of your ass in this dress."

"Oh really?" Maura's mouth lowered to Jane's.

"Really," Jane touched her lips to Maura's as she gave a teasing squeeze.

Quickly the kiss turned passionate and hands roamed everywhere. Jane pulled the dress over Maura's head and was speechless at the sight before her. Without a bra Maura's breasts were an absolute marvel.

"God," Jane moaned. "You are so damn sexy."

Jane held Maura's breasts in her hands. Brown, dilated eyes held on hazel. Adjusting her hands as if weighing Maura's breasts, Jane realized she was overdressed. She reached for her own shirt, removing it swiftly. She allowed Maura to unclasp her bra as she pulled her own jeans down as far as she could reach. Maura used her own feet to pull them the rest of the way and then kicked the material away from their feet.

"Tell me something, was not wearing a bra necessary for this dress?" Jane rasped.

"Maybe," Maura did a shoulder shimmy that was both adorable and arousing at once.

"Come here," Jane growled as her mouth latched onto the pert nipples before her.

Maura moaned and bucked her hips into Jane's chest, earning a chuckle and rough hands against smooth hips. Not appreciative of Jane holding her hips still, Maura abruptly lowered her core onto Jane's lap where her now obvious juices were well beyond the barrier of her panties.

"Fuck!" Jane clamped down hard on the nipple in her mouth in response.

The response only made Maura squirm more, sliding her core further forward now touching the lowest part of Jane's bare abdomen.

"Fuck me," the innocence with which those words rolled off Maura's tongue was sexy as hell. There was a quotient of naughtiness that left Jane enthralled.

"Yes," Jane moaned.

As Jane slipped a hand between them and pulled the saturated fabric aside to touch wet folds, Maura stilled her while she, too, slipped a hand between them and mirrored Jane's movements against the brunette's equally wet core. Both women were panting with anticipation before they simultaneously entered one another with a single digit. Their mouths came together in sloppy, fast-paced kisses as fingers slid in and out. Dripping into the palms of one another's hands, Jane followed Maura's lead as the doctor began curling a finger to tease the inner wall. They were beyond close and required only one touch of contact to their most erogenous spot to come completely uncoiled. Maura bit her lip to prevent a primal scream from exiting her mouth. Jane, on the other hand, could not prevent screaming Maura's name in passion and pleasure.

"Oh my god," Maura panted as she pressed her free hand to Jane's swollen lips, silencing the woman a moment too late.

"Jesus," Jane breathed. "That was intense."

Maura smiled at her as she slid her finger out of the dripping and no longer pulsating opening. Jane's finger twitched inside of Maura at the loss, but then followed suit. Maura brought her own finger to her mouth and gave Jane a sultry look as she took the finger past her lips and sucked. She then offered it to Jane, offering a taste of herself to the detective. Like everything else that had transpired, Jane did as Maura had, taking her own finger into her mouth and then offering it to Maura. After sucking every last drop from Jane's finger, Maura pressed her mouth to Jane's to savor the combination of their mingled tastes.

"God," Jane moaned, their mouths parting for air.

"We are getting quite good at this," Maura's voice had taken on a tone of seriousness.

"Is that a bad thing?" Jane wondered.

"Not at all," Maura smiled. "When we go home…"

Maura didn't finish her thought, but she really didn't need to. Jane knew Maura's concern and though she had considered it, she was not convinced that their work in Middlefield ending would mean this new intimacy between them would change.

"We've done this at home, too, Maur," Jane whispered.

"I know, I'm just…worried," Maura admitted.

Lifting one of Maura's legs over her own so that the doctor was now sitting in her lap rather than straddling it, Jane wrapped her arms around Maura and placed a soft kiss to her cheek.

"There's nothing to be worried about," Jane assured her.

If Maura was afraid that being home would cause Jane to run or have second thoughts, she was willing to say so. If Jane had any misgivings or fears, she wasn't letting on. This was still too new for them to be completely comfortable. However, they both refused to go backward leaving the path forward the only option.

"Don't forget that I love you," Jane's voice was raw.

"Oh, Jane," Maura pressed her lips to Jane's briefly. "I know. I've always known."

"It doesn't matter if we're in Boston, Middlefield or on the moon, Maur," Jane pulled the doctor tight against her.

They held each other like that for what felt like hours. This cold case in Middlefield may have changed their lives, but it certainly would not be and had not been confined to Middlefield. There truly was no going back.

_To be continued…_


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Note: Here it is, the final part. I must tell you how humbling it is to receive such positive reviews from some of the very authors I read and love. I was thrilled by the reception to this piece and think it will be a great jumping off point once the show starts back up at the end of the month and I can get back in the groove of writing post-eps and missing scenes. Those, after all, are my forte. Thank you all again for your kind words. -dkc

**Cold Case**

(Part 9)

Maura woke before Jane and found herself watching the beauty beside her sleep. She felt truly content in the moment.

"Hey," Jane's voice was especially raspy.

"Hi," Maura smiled.

"How long have you been awake?" Jane asked.

"Not long."

The two women looked at each other and allowed the morning light to filter into the room. Maura leaned forward, pressing a soft kiss to Jane's forehead.

"Will this work at home?" Maura wondered aloud.

"God, I hope so. I can't go back; we can't go back," Jane was adamant.

"Promise me we'll always be able to talk about it?" the doctor requested.

"I can't promise I won't clam up sometimes, but if you remind me of this morning when I can't express myself, I will do my best," Jane pressed a kiss to Maura's head.

"Promise me we'll have plenty of mornings like this?" Maura asked.

"You sure ask for a lot!" Jane teased.

Her teasing got Jane a tickle attack. Laughing and squirming, neither woman could think of a time they had been happier.

...

Jane stood in the lobby of the hotel waiting for coffee to take back to the room to Maura.

"Morning, partner," Frost walked in, his stride confident.

"Hey, Frost," Jane smiled.

Frost grabbed a cup and waited next to Jane as the coffee trickled into the pot. As the pot filled, Jane poured two cups of coffee and placed lids on them. As she was finishing with the lids, she noticed the smile on her partner's face and couldn't let it go.

"What?" she couldn't contain a smirk.

"I called your room this morning," Frost poured his coffee and avoided eye contact. "Maura answered."

Jane bit her lip, but look directly at Frost. She wasn't about to avoid this conversation. She had told this man she didn't want she and Maura to be a secret and she was holding herself to that.

"Maybe we can get the hotel to reimburse the police department for one room," Jane shrugged. "We really didn't need two."

Jane's honesty made Frost smile that beautiful, compassionate smile of his. He nudged Jane with his shoulder and turned to leave the lobby.

"You coming?" Frost looked back at Jane. "You're going to need help opening the door with those two cups."

This man, Jane thought. How was she so lucky to have him?

…

As Frost, Korsak, Jane and Maura walked out of the hotel, bags in hand, they were surprised to find a Middlefield Police Department cruiser outside, the back of Chief Whitman's head and a shorter woman next to him visible over the top of it.

"Chief?" Jane asked, catching the lawman's attention.

Chief Whitman turned around and with him, Jane realized, stood Katie Morrow. Katie looked to be in good shape in comparison to how they had last seen her. Frost and Korsak took the women's bags as Maura and Jane walked around to talk.

"This young lady wanted to speak with you before you left town," the chief said as he shook hands with both Jane and Maura.

"Katie?" Jane said. "Is everything okay?"

"Yes, detective," Katie smiled.

"Please, call me Jane."

"I wanted to thank you and Dr. Isles," Katie started.

"Maura," Jane interjected for the doctor.

"Chief Whitman has never given up, but without the two of you, my brother…" Katie's voice cracked. "…he never would have come home."

Jane reached out a hand to place on the young woman's arm.

"You don't need to thank us," Jane offered a small smile. "This is our job. We are sorry, Katie. This has to be very difficult for you and your mother."

"We'll be okay. Thank you for doing this for Kurt."

"Here is my card," Maura offered. "If there is ever anything we can do, please call us."

"Or just shoot us an email and tell us how you are," Jane said. "We want to hear about all the great things that are going to happen in your life."

There was a sincerity coming from both Jane and Maura that Katie Morrow found believable. She didn't expect these two women to care as much as they did. That they would take time off from their daily responsibilities in Boston to help her find her brother meant a great deal and would not soon be forgotten.

"I can never repay you," Katie admitted.

"You don't owe us a thing," Jane assured her.

"Do either of you have a kid brother?" Katie asked.

"Two of them," Jane responded.

"Then you must know how much it mattered to know what happened," Katie's eyes were misty. "To bring him home."

"I do," Jane was holding back tears of her own.

Instead of fighting the urge to reach out to comfort her, Maura didn't hesitate to place a hand in the middle of Jane's back.

"Thank you both," Katie smiled and shook each of their hands.

"You have my thanks as well," the chief's booming voice broke in. "I am indebted."

"You we'll hold to that," Jane joked, shaking his hand, too.

"You guys travel safe," Chief Whitman said, shaking Maura's hand and waving to Frost and Korsak before he and Katie climbed into the cruiser.

Jane and Maura stood watching as the cruiser drove out of the parking lot. Jane's eyes still held a few tears as she thought about Kurt and Katie Morrow. Maura placed a hand on Jane's forearm and gave a gentle squeeze.

"You did a good thing, Jane Rizzoli," Maura said.

"We did a good thing," Jane smiled at her friend.

…

The car had been silent for too long and Frost was having none of it. He messed with the radio until Korsak slapped his hand away causing the girls in the backseat to laugh.

"You two are like an old married couple," Jane teased.

"Someone of my caliber would never stoop to that low," Frost joked.

"Hey!" Korsak feigned hurt.

Though Jane and Maura willingly got in the backseat together, they hadn't really looked at one another or touched since climbing in. The overriding silence in the car was due in part to Jane still thinking about the Morrow family and Maura not knowing what to say.

"I wish we had a guy like Rob Whitman at BPD," Korsak said.

"He is a good guy," Frost agreed.

"He and his wife are both very nice people," Maura added.

"Did we tell you that we had dinner with the Whitmans on one of our trips over here?" Jane asked.

"Just the four of you?" Frost asked.

"Yeah, we went through the entire dinner with her thinking we were a couple," Jane chuckled before realizing Maura was looking at her with a hurt expression.

Neither Korsak nor Frost were laughing at this and awkwardness set in. Nobody said a word as they continued on down the road.

Jane finally gathered the courage to look over at Maura and felt like a complete ass when she saw tears in her friend's eyes. Not knowing what to say or how to take back what she had already said, Jane did the one thing that might both reassure Maura that they were okay while also offering an apology. Jane reached across the small bit of seat between them and took Maura's hand, entwining their fingers. Maura, startled by Jane's action, immediately looked forward to see if Korsak or Frost had noticed. Looking to Jane, she found the woman unconcerned with whether Korsak or Frost saw them holding hands. Jane was looking at her and her alone. Jane gave Maura's hand a gentle squeeze as she smiled that irresistible Rizzoli smile.

There was something beautiful and freeing as Jane sat in that back seat holding Maura's hand. Leaning across the space between them, Jane's mouth reached Maura's ear and she whispered, "I love you."

Maura couldn't believe how open Jane was to showing her affection. This case had changed them. No, it hadn't changed them, not at the basic level. What it had done was allow them to be who they truly were. It allowed them to stop fighting their feelings and embrace them.

Closing the distance between them, Maura rested her head on Jane's shoulder. Jane could not contain the happiness apparent all over her face as the love of her life settled against her, their hands still entwined. It didn't take long for Maura to drift off to sleep, Jane's contentment allowing her to relax and join her.

Korsak looked in the rearview mirror, tickled by the sight. He caught Frost's eye and gestured to the back seat. Frost turned his body slightly to take a look, breaking into a smile at what he saw. Though he had once been interested in Jane, it didn't take long for him to realize that there was only one person for Jane—Maura. Jane, someone he now thought of as a sister and a dear friend, deserved happiness and finally she was finding that happiness.

"Finally," Frost whispered.

Finally, indeed.

_-finis-_


End file.
